


City of Intrigues: Witcher Oneshots

by WhileFalling6



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hearts of Stone (The Witcher 3 DLC), Intimacy, Romance, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhileFalling6/pseuds/WhileFalling6
Summary: Wander the world of the Witcher with a character of your choosing. Visit Dandelion/Jaskier in the Rosemary and Thyme, travel to a cozy cave with Geralt or sleep underneath the stars with scoia'tael leader Iorveth. Adventures of all kinds!A story for each city. From Novigrad to Crow's Perch to Kaer Trolde to Oxenfurt.Small encounters of everyday life turned into something beautiful.Includes any characters I feel like. Romance, steamy scenes and fun encounters. Anything I think of while I run around in W2 and W3.
Relationships: Gaunter O'Dimm/Original Female Character(s), Gaunter O'Dimm/Reader, Gaunter O'Dimm/You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Radovid V Srogi | Radovid V the Stern/Original Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. King Radovid, Oxenfurt *

**Author's Note:**

> A story for each city. From Novigrad to Crow's Perch to Kaer Trolde to Oxenfurt.  
> Small encounters of everyday life turned into something beautiful.  
> We each have a wonderful story to tell, so here are some I thought up while wandering the maps of W2 and W3. (Getting lost in W2 is a nightmare, so much walking...). I will post chapters as I write them. I'd very much like to know what you think.
> 
> Content warnings are stated at the beginning of the chapter, read at your own discretion.  
> Some may be mature, I will mark those with a * next to the title.
> 
> I write in hopes to improve myself. Any feedback is welcome and very much encouraged, but please be polite.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> First chapter: drinking alcohol and sexual content.

It was a sunny day, outside the gates of Oxenfurt. It was too bad I was not enjoying the nice weather outside, since I had to work. My boss Maliq has his own tavern just outside the city. He serves the best food and drink of the district. Oxenfurt is Redanian territory and now that King Radovid is visiting, business has been great. Maliq's spices wine – family recipe – makes Maliq's otherwise humble establisment popular among soldiers when they recieved their wages. My father drinks little else – now that he's promoted to captain in the Redanian army at least.

And this beautiful sunny day, Maliq and his staff, including me, were hired to supply and serve the King himself. I say staff, but Maliq didn't trust any of the new hires to wait on the King yet – so it came down to me and him. Charlotte and Emy were too nervous and opted out, Christopher was sick for the past few days.

Where King Radovid and his men go, so do we, with all of the spiced wine we could find in the cellar.

"The King is expecting guests." Sighed Maliq. He put down an empty casket that used to house spiced wine. The soldiers were thirsty today – probably thanks to the weather. "We need something fancier. Can you serve them the rest of the erveluce, while I fetch a vintage?"

I gave him a look. This would imply serving the King on my own.

Maliq put up his hands defensively. "I know it's really not your thing, but it'll only be for ten minutes tops!"

"Make it quick." I told him. "And you can't complain afterward that it was a terrible decision."

"I think he'll go easy on you, since you're a pretty enough woman. I will only irk him more. Redania may be good with Ofir, but I think this is the better option."

I sometimes forget how much shit Maliq gets from drunk patrons, pestering him about his heritage.

I nodded. "It's fine. Just – don't dilly-dally."

He smiled and gave my upper arm a comforting squeeze. With that, he left me alone with the half-empty bottle of erveluce.

I refilled the carafe erveluce and carried it to the chess room where King Radovid was. His men were semi-familiar with my face and they let me through with little problem. Before I entered as quietly as possible, I took a good deep breath.

The room was only lit by candles and a small window. The King has privacy here.

"-Game of Kings. That chess teaches one to think strategically." I heard voices from where I was standing. Should I wait before entering?

"Witcher, do you know why I play chess?"

A witcher? What meeting is this?

"No, I don't." the grumpier voice of the witcher sounded.

"I play chess to reveal the game's secret."

If there are guests, I should serve them. Right? Right.

"I take a pawn - and hear flesh being rent. I win a piece - and hear screams from the depths of its bowels. Do you understand, witcher?"

I entered as quietly as I could and closed the door behind me. There was another guest, a man with a chaperone in blue. All eyes simultaneously turned to me. I will have a good word with Maliq about this. As I am supposed to, I curtsied. They returned to their conversation and I sighed in relief – not sure what for.

"No, I still don't."

I served them as any I would any patrons. The white-haired witcher nodded in thanks. The man in blue turned down the offer with a simple hand gesture.

"You don't because you are not a king. Pawns see only their comrades at their sides and their foes across the field." The King spoke. He is too self-confident, but he has a nice voice. "A King has a different view of the chessboard. His foes surround him. His own chessmen might trap him. You see witcher, chess is the art of sacrificing your own pieces."

I returned to a spot outside of their field of view. Soon their conversation turned to business. The witcher wants Whoreson Junior – and I deeply hope he gets him.

Once business was concluded, the guests left the way they came. Where is Maliq, should he not have returned by now? There wasn't much erveluce left to begin with, now even less. The King trailed his finger over the rim of his jewelled goblet. His back was facing me, yet he addressed me. His voice startled me.

"Did you overhear our conversation?" He gestured for me to serve him and I walked over to fill his goblet with erveluce. His gaze followed me like a panther lying in wait. It made me feel self-conscious.

"Is the wine to your liking today, Your Grace?" I said instead of answering his question. I filled his goblet and retreated towards the door.

"You did not answer my question. What is your name?" He asked, picking up the goblet and swirling it around.

"My name is Eve, Your Grace. And yes, I did hear most of your conversation, although I tried not to. Forgive me."

King Radovid took a slow sip of erveluce, then casting his gaze over the chess board in front of him. He leaned his head in one of his hands. "Do you know how to play chess, Eve?"

"A little, Your Grace."

"Then you must have gained new insight for the next time you play." He said, now looking at me. He was referring to the beginning of his conversation with the white-haired witcher.

How to tell him I did not? "May I ask a question freely, Your Grace?" I asked.

The King nodded.

"Is my father another pawn you can easily sacrifice?" Instinctively I took step back.

King Radovid let out a short, surprised laugh. "That depends on who your father is. What is his name?"

I told him and the King leaned back in his chair.

"I promoted him to captain last month." His tone was thoughtful. I nodded. "I understand your concern."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

The King let his eyes slide lazily over my form. "He must have his hands full with you." He stood up and leaned against the table, goblet in hand. His red tunic shone in the light, the fabric it was made of looked like expensive silk.

I raised my eyebrows at his statement. He's not wrong, though. My father is often worried about what I get up to. "He has to return home safe to make sure I don't get in too much trouble."

His deep chuckle reverberated in the room. "What sort of trouble do you mean, dear Eve?"

This isn't going well at all. "I think that is a private matter, Your Grace."

King Radovid clicked his tongue. "That's too bad. I thought we might share a game after that boring conversation with our esteemed guests. I don't like talking business this late in the afternoon. Sit down."

His demanding voice sent a shiver down my spine and I did as I was told. What else is there to do? Complaining won't make me look better. Carefully I set the carafe down on the table. We stared at each other silently. My father always said not to let men intimidate me, especially not powerful men. He had a lot of experience and has taught me many things.

Then King Radovid glanced down at the chessboard and, with a slight smile, put the pieces in their original position. His golden eyes reflected the warm candlelight beautifully. He put a pawn two steps forward and gestured to me. My turn? I mirrored his move.

"Have you had some of the wine yourself? Go ahead." King Radovid pushed his goblet towards me.

"I have, Sire. We know what we serve." I said, polite. He quirked his eyebrow and waited until I took the goblet from his extended hand. I drank. The erveluce was cool on my tongue, it rolled pleasantly down my throat. Not too strong, yet the taste was well-rounded. The King regarded me with interest all the while. I handed the cup back after.

He smiled, his tone was playful and calm. "Normally Maliq serves me himself, and he serves something better." His fingers reached out and he took my pawn with a bishop.

"Maliq said he'd come back with-"

I was interrupted by knocking on the door. Maliq entered with two bottles under his arm. He stared at the scene in front of him and I leaned back in an attempt to not be there anymore. At the table, playing chess, with King Radovid – madman, strategist, iron fist against the mages. I shot a look at Maliq, a look that conveyed my feelings about him being this late.

"Sire, I'm so sorry. The kitchen is preparing your supper and I have brought you a Sansretour Pinot Noir and a Chateau de Conrad Cabernet for your excellency to choose from."

"Thank you, Maliq. The Pinot Noir will do just fine tonight."

I excused myself after a polite curtesy.

King Radovid chuckled as I closed the door. "Did you know her father is in my army? Promoted him recently too..." was what I heard before I was out of earshot. No snooping around this time – not with guards outside the door staring me down. I left for home and had dinner with my younger brother.

The next day and the day after I had no shifts planned, so I stayed home and did chores. Isaak, my brother, was a philosopher and excused from the army. He does most the chores to help us out. He tells me about what he is currently reading as we hang the laundry to dry. Father is currently away at some outpost somewhere. He writes as often as he can, which is, to be fair, not that often. I pray for his safety every day.

"Hey Eve - You're late!" Maliq yells from behind the counter as I enter the tavern.

"Not as late as you were last time!" I grin at him.

The costumers are enjoying themselves. There's a large group of soldiers near the door, a few women near the counter and peasants enjoying the end of the working day near the small stage. There are no acts planned for tonight. I tie the apron in front of me and take the first order of the night.

It's a quiet night, with many patrons I've seen and talked with before. It's dark out already. Maliq calls me over when things calm down even more.

"I need to say some things about what happened with King Radovid the other day." His serious tone gave me a scare. Did I do something wrong?

"Is everything alright?" I join him in cleaning the glasses and plates that were used that afternoon.

"Yeah," he nodded, casting a downward glance. "I'm sorry for leaving you for that long. King Radovid has always been friendly to this establishment and to me, so it is not strange that he chatted with you. He probably meant well."

I nodded impatiently. There is something up. Maliq always has a light in his eyes and a spring in his step, so why does he sound so serious now?

He continued and meets my eyes. "He's asked to see you back this Friday. I don't know if you will serve him or if he wants to... play chess?"

I quirk my eyebrow and stared at him, stunned. "That's – quite unexpected."

He finished wiping a glass and set it down on the counter.

"You really have no idea what he wants?" I try again. The clean plates clattered as I stack them together.

"No, just that he requested your presence. He's a decent man, he's a King. I will go with you to drop off some crates, so you won't have to go alone."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

Friday came too soon. I had not even told my brother, as I tried not to make it a bigger deal than it had to be. Our conversation that day had replayed in my head frequently, seeking any detail I may have missed that warranted another visit.

With my stomach in knots, I stood before the same door to the room in the chess club. The guards let me in with no trouble. Their jesting and their usual comments calmed me down – however annoying I would otherwise find them.

The King was waiting for me with his hands at his back and a relaxed posture. He turned towards me as soon as he heard the door creak.

"Good evening, Eve. I'm glad you could make it." He said with an inviting smile.

"Good evening, Your Grace." I curtsied. He gestured to the same table we sat at before. So I sat down once again. King Radovid did the same. His calm expression calmed me and I breathed out slowly.

"Are you nervous?"

Ah, so it's that noticeable. "A little, Sire."

He smiled softly. "There's no need. No harm will come to you. How about we finish that game of chess we started last week?"

We played in relative silence. There was rosé at the table, a light wine – imported. Each time I sneaked a glance at him, I noticed something new. His long lashes, the candles reflecting in the gold of his crown, his thoughtful expression. It was endearing in a way.

He moved his rook forward. "Your father is doing well. I checked in with his division via a messenger."

"I'm glad to hear that. Thank you for your kindness, Sire." I answered, rubbing my palms on my skirts before taking his rook with my knight. He could take it with his Queen, but by doing that he would leave his King more vulnerable. The frown between his eyebrows as he thought about his next move... He seemed so human.

"Is that what you think I am, kind?" Our eyes met briefly. King Radovid took my knight with a bishop, I frowned. I didn't see that possibility. "You can speak freely when we are alone." He added, his golden eyes captivating me.

"I suppose kindness depends on your intentions, Sire. Still, it's a kind thing to do." I moved one of the few pawns I had left towards him, out of reach of his bishop. This turn I noticed the ornate rings on his fingers as he moved the bishop further near my King. He has the cleanest hands I've ever seen on a man.

"In that case I have another kind gesture prepared for you." His smile sounded in his words. I perked up in surprise. The King leaned back in his chair and called a server over. The elder woman carried a platter with grapes. She set them down with a glance at the King, who dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She left the room silently, I nodded in thanks but she paid no attention to me.

"Have you had grapes before?" King Radovid asked, breaking a couple from their stems.

I suppressed a smile. "If I may speak freely... I once stole a couple from the big market in front of the auction house. That was ages ago."

His eyes shimmered as he answered. "I'm starting to see why your father has to actively keep you out of trouble."

He extended his hand to hold a grape close to my face. Without thinking, I took it in between my teeth and ate it. It was very sweet, very ripe. Better than I remember. As I sat back, I noticed how his gaze lingered on my lips. He leant his chin on his hand and smiled slightly. Is he... interested in me? Is that why I am here?

He took another grape and leaned forward again, holding it out for me. In a surge of confidence and impulsivity I reached out, this time softly kissing his fingers as I took it. His eyes darkened behind their long lashes as I sucked the grape before biting in and relaxing my posture.

"It's your turn." I said with a smile. His eyes snapped to the board.

"Eve," his tone was overly casual, "do you have a betrothed?" He moved his rook without taking any pieces. I took his rook with my queen. He took some grapes for himself.

"I do not, Sire." This evening was much more amusing than I anticipated. "Not many men I meet are fit to wed. None have met my or my father's standards. How about you, Your Grace?"

King Radovid moved a bishop. "Check." The look of almost-victory on his face was arousing. He was right, only one turn and I would lose. The candle flame flickered in his golden eyes. I set my last pawn in between the bishop and my king. "To answer your question: it is rare I find a woman that interests me."

"I imagine there is no lack of women interested in a King."

He let out a short laugh. "Yet I spend most of my days in company of fools, or at my desk."

When I opened my mouth I knew I was overstepping boundaries, yet – "Are you lonely, Sire?"

"I pray I won't be lonely tonight..." He reached for the grapes again. As he bit into one, he offered me another. What a game this is, I thought, as I let him feel my teeth and tongue, becoming braver. The texture of his finger was rough in contrast to the smooth skin of the grape. He chuckled deeply. "... I have a feeling I won't."

He tore his gaze away from my lips, turned his attention to the chessboard. He took the pawn that blocked the path to my king. "And check mate." He pushed my king over. He held his hand out over the table, and somewhat confused, I laid my hand in his. He kissed my palm gently while peeking through his lashes at me. "Will you accompany me to my chambers, dear Eve?" The timbre of his voice was so deep I felt it in the air. I clenched my legs together. He proceeded to kiss every one of my fingertips.

His direct question surprised me. My brother will definitively notice that I won't come home – but he knows me long enough not to worry too much. The look in his eyes erased all doubt I had – it was the most lustful desire. Something so sinful it should not be real. And yet, it was, and I was part of it. A gasp made it past my lips as he sucked softly on my index finger.

"I will." I said firmly.

We entered his chambers, which was lit by only one candle on his bedside table. My back was against the door in seconds. He pushed my arms up around his neck and found my lips with his. He tasted of rosé and grapes, sweet, warm and slightly bitter. I pushed and pulled at his shoulders, fisting his red tunic. His hands were at my hips. I gasped and my breathing quickened as he tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth. Each touch added to the growing pool of heat in my lower belly. I wanted to envelop him with my body.

King Radovid's hunger grew as I sucked on his tongue and pulled him ever closer. I scraped my nails over his neck and head. With a thud his crown fell to the ground.

"Sorry." I said breathlessly – leaning away to get the word out. He hummed as his lips moved to the sensitive skin underneath my ear. I cursed softly as he sucked there, then bit the shell of my ear. His short, hot breaths in my ear aroused me even more. His stubble tickled the side of my face and his hands made their way down my skirt, pulling it up.

"You sure are a troublesome woman." He murmured in my ear.

I pushed him back at the shoulders and he let himself fall into the mattress. Time to tease the King. I gathered my skirts and made to straddle him. Too bad he wasn't having any of it and rolled us over to sit between my legs.

One hand landed on my neck with his thumb caressed my bottom lip.

"Hmm, this is not your first time." His golden eyes lit up in the single flame. I could feel the wetness in between my thighs, yet we were still fully clothed. He pushed his thumb past my lips and I circled my tongue around before sucking on it.

"I wonder how you like it..." He lowered his frame to kiss me harshly and urgently. Without any luck I pulled at his belt, I couldn't see the fastenings. He pushed my arms above my head and took his belt off himself. I pulled him towards me once again for more sloppy kisses. His tongue tickled the roof of my mouth, our teeth clashed briefly – only emphasizing the need we both felt.

"Do you expect me to tell you or would you rather find out?" I asked as I pulled his head to the nape of my neck. I pushed up his red tunic, he leant back to take it off – and his undershirt after that.

He grinned down at me with half-lidded eyes. "You little troublemaker." His tone seemed rather appreciative. I played with the strings of my dress, slowly undoing them. He ground his hips into mine for another passionate kiss.

One warm hand found my vulva and slowly circled the clit. My breath sped up, which didn't go unnoticed. King Radovid responded to every gasp, hum, whimper and moan I made with a small, deep sound of his own. He sucked on my earlobe since I was too out of breath to kiss anymore. His thick finger moved down to my slit. He chuckled as he felt the wetness.

"I am so hard for you, Eve." He said, leaning back slightly and loosening the string of his trousers. He sucked his fingers while his golden eyes bore into me. I removed my corset and most of the overdress. He wrapped my legs around his waist and moved against me. "Can you feel me?"

I moaned as his impressive bulge rubbed all the right parts. He stood up suddenly and I couldn't stop the whimper at the absence of his warmth. He truly had a nice figure, the soft light did him well. I took the opportunity to undress myself as he was taking off the rest of his outfit.

The King returned with all his warmth and I invited him close.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered with my forehead pressed against his.

"I do not wish to wait any longer. May I?"

I nodded and he spread my legs again. He slid in slowly and we breathed through it with shuddering gasps. The discomfort soon subsided.

After I felt a little more adjusted to his size, I asked. "Can I ride you, my King?"

Radovid leaned back and pulled me up with him. I was seated in his lap now. Rolling my hips sent big bubbles of pleasure throughout my entire body. I caressed his chest, he leaned down to suck my nipples between his teeth – ever increasing the warmth I felt.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He groaned as he entered me particularly deep.

I rode him until my legs were jelly and he took control again. Laying down, I held him in my arms as he drove into me with powerful thrusts. As the peak rose ever higher, so my moans heightened in pitch and volume. He kissed me messily as I came, blinded by all the sensations. He came not soon after, shuddering through his orgasm.

We laid next to each other, staring at the ceiling as we relaxed.

"I think it's time for me to go." I said, sitting up. King Radovid grabbed my arm before I scooted off the bed to gather my clothes.

"There's more of this wonderful night left, my love. It's a long time before the sun rises still."


	2. 2: Geralt - The admirer in Sansretour Valley *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had ideas for Geralt for so long, and am finally getting around to writing them.
> 
> I'd love to hear any feedback you may have, since I write for fun and to improve myself by practice. Please be polite though :). This piece is around 2300 words long. Contains sexually explicit content. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was another sweltering hot and humid day in Toussaint. I wandered around the tourney grounds, seeking a good spot in the shade to watch the tournaments. My father had dragged me along, he as a Duke of a minor estate wanted to socialise with other high-standing citizens to make sure he didn’t go out of favour. He has been pressuring me to find a husband, preferably one of good standing.

“That was a good fight!” said my father. “Did you see the witcher? He was amazing with his sword!”

I just nodded and braced myself for what would undoubtedly come next.

“Prince Anséis is about your age, why don’t we visit him in the evening? Let’s invite him for dinner sometime, as a congratulation for his performance.”

“Father…” was my only weak protest. We’ve done this before, so I knew it was futile.

“I shall prepare a letter of invitation.”

After visiting the scribe my father handed me both letters.

“I have to prepare the house for guests. Will you deliver the letters?”

I nodded. Will I chuck them in the trash? Will I ‘lose’ them? “Yes, father.”

The sun was setting as I handed the first invitation to a guard outside Prince Anséis’ tent. The witcher’s tent wasn’t far off. The cool breeze was enjoyable and I passed a few men drinking in the last warmth of the sun. I quickly read over the less official looking invite for the witcher, Ravix of Fourhorn. Father had written poetically about his admiration for the elegance and grace the witcher possessed during the fight. Okay, yeah, I shouldn’t read this. The tent was empty, so I stepped in and left it on the table.

“Are you looking for someone?” A deep voice asked from the entrance. I whirled around.

“Ravix of Fourhorn?” I asked, picking up the letter again, holding it out for him.

The man shook his head. He had piercing cat eyes and white hair. A real witcher! And a good-looking one at that. “Geralt of Rivia. I entered the tourney under that name, though.”

Instinctively I curtsied. “Nice to meet you, sir. My name is Minous d’Aubry van Rideaux. My Father invites you for dinner, here is his letter.” I handed it to him when I passed him on my way out.

A week later was the aforementioned dinner to took place. Father sat at the head of the table, I was on his left, Prince Anséis on his right – opposite of me, and the witcher Geralt sat next to me. Wine flowed freely as it should in order to be a good host and a variety of lush dishes were served. Prince Anséis dominated the conversation, along with my father. The witcher sat in mostly silence next to me. It surprised me to see that he had come.

“Have ye a wife, Highness?” my father asked. “There must be many admirers.”

“No, sir. I have yet to meet a woman who can fulfil me.” The blond prince replied with a smug smirk. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead clenched the cutlery.

“You see, Prince, dear Minous here is yet unwed.”

Oh, here we go. I hid my balled fist underneath the table, the other busying itself with moving around the baked potatoes on my plate.

“Some ladies just need a more strict hand from a man.” Anséis responded to my father. I frowned and dug my nails in my palm.

A large hand curled around my fist. I looked, it was Geralt. He only shot me a curt look and retracted his hand. I needed no pity, but am not one to deny comfort when it is given. He was a handsome man too. I may not be interested in marriage, but there are certainly other things two people could do.

“How’s the wine, sir witcher?” I asked, to break up the conversation of my conspiring father.

Geralt cleared his throat. “It’s good, is it a vintage?”

“Indeed it is! A full palette with the aroma of berries, a soft finish thanks to the barrels it was aged in.” said my father, his eyes bright. I knew wine would be a good conversation topic. While he talked, I let my hand wander to Geralts knee, rubbing circles with my thumb. I relished in his short gasp. “The grapes of Saint Rouge were marvelous that year. They had the perfect amount of rainfall.”

The witcher sent me a curious look, which I responded to with a smile and let my hand crawl a little further up his leg.

Father continued. “The harvest the years after that was disastrous, but the vineyard seems to recover as of late.”

Dinner ended, after it was time for more wine and conversations on the patio. Prince Anséis en father had enough in common and, relaxed by the wine, sat together on a bench, leaving me to entertain the witcher. As long as there is wine and garlic bread, I can be a good host.

The witcher was glad to share stories of his travels and I was eager to listen. I asked questions about beasts and life on the road.

“I’ve never travelled beyond Toussaint. You have experienced many fascinating things, I want to learn!” I smiled. This evening was not a waste after all. “You’re great company.” As I touched his arm, I realised I was complimenting him with an ulterior motive.

“I should be glad your father admired me enough to invite me for dinner. You both were good hosts.” With his cheeky half smile, he realised it too. I glanced over at the prince and my father, who were engaged in animated conversation about the contestants of the tourney.

“Yeah the letter was quite… detailed.” I said, tipsy enough to be a little shameless.

“You read it? I’m not surprised.” He quirked his eyebrow, visibly amused.

The sun slowly descended behind the treeline in the valley. We sat in comfortable silence.

“It’s getting late,” I said, “you must be tired in that heavy armour…”

He flexed his shoulders.

“…Maybe you should come inside and take it off.” I said with a sweet smile.

It was easy to slip away without father noticing. I took Geralt to my bedroom and helped him take of his plated armour.

“That’s quite a few scars,” I said as I leaned back on the bed, waiting for him to finish taking off his boots. “will you tell me about them?”

“Some, perhaps.”

He leaned down to reach me, his trousers still on, but with my fingers in his hair, I stopped him from getting too close. I pulled the ribbon from my braid and let my hair fall over my shoulders.

“Why don’t you lay down and I’ll take care of those sore muscles?” I pushed him so he rolled over. “Chest or back?”

To make my hands slide easier over his skin I used jasmine scented oil from my bedside table.

Geralt laid on his chest and I straddled his behind, bunching up my skirts to sit comfortably.

I started at the small of his back, working my way up and out to his sides. There have been a fair number of men I’ve massaged, but none of them had been this muscular. Or scarred. I followed some of the jagged, raised lines with gentle fingers. So many fights…

“Do you ever get easy contracts as a witcher?” I asked, curious, digging my palms into his back. There was more resistance of knots along his spine the higher up his back I went. His skin was supple and warm to the touch.

“There have been some, yes. Sometimes people hire me to track animals or settle disputes. Not as interesting, though.” He responded, sounding muffled because his face was turned away from me.

I leaned my weight on my hands in between his shoulder blades and he grunted. Very good. I targeted specific knots with my thumbs, earning more low noises from him.

“I like that you don’t stay silent, makes it more fun for me.” I said, biting my lip and running my nails teasingly up his hairline. He groaned softly, contentedly. I continued my way up and down, kneading and stroking.

“Do you ever relax?” I asked, while focusing on his shoulders. “So tense.”

“Not typically, no.”

I sighed and leaned on his shoulders, tucking my feet behind me.

“Tired?” Geralt asked.

“A little. So much muscle.”

He turned around and steadied me with his hand, keeping me in the same position. Now I sat on his pelvis and there was an impressive something in between my legs. I rolled my hips teasingly.

“My turn.” Geralt said, grinning, his hands on my hips.

I quirked an eyebrow. “Hmm, I’m not sure…” and rolled against him again, more firmly this time. I let my torso fall forward, caught myself on my wrists next to his head. A strong hand pulled closer. He nipped my lip, teasingly. Sparks flew through me. I pressed my body against him and kissed him deeper. His lips were softer than I expected. With one of my hands on his throat, I caressed his beard and smiled through our kiss.

The coarse hairs were rough, but a stimulating sensation. I bit his bottom lip before letting his tongue explore more freely. He was great at this, we danced around, lips clashing, never fully giving in, still testing the other. It was a promise, of more, of firmer, of rougher… Small electric shocks danced on my skin wherever he touched. I devoured his mouth as his hands found their way underneath my skirts. I tugged at the laces of the dress opening, grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against my breast. He sucked in air through his teeth at that and I moved away from his lips to nibble at his ear. His thumb caressed my nipple softly and I moaned.

Geralt pulled me back a few centimeters with his hand in my hair for a breather. Hot air mingled between us. He smells of the jasmine scented oil and something manly. His eyes were heavy and lidded.

I sat back up and took off my overdress, his hands were underneath immediately. He practically tore the corset open that I had already loosened. The underlayers were next, he threw them away without caring where they landed. Geralt traced a finger around my left nipple, admiringly. That feeling and the way he looked at me, full of desire, made me blush and grow even wetter.

“Come here.” He said, his voice dark with lust. I complied, pressing my breasts against his chest and kissing him deeply. My hands tugged at the laces of his trousers. It didn’t take long before we were both nude. I rolled my hips and tangled my fingers in his hair. Pleasurable sensations added to the warmth in my belly.

Firm hands rolled me over without breaking our kiss. I moaned into his mouth as he spread my legs. I wrapped them around his waist, invited him closer. No doubt he could feel my wetness, as I could feel how hard he was. He moved his hips to tease his length along my vulva. The feel of his strong arms and the warmth of his body against mine… I wished it could last longer.

“Can we..?” Geralt asked, grinding his hips once more against my core.

I nodded and with practiced movements, he slid in. The discomfort was minimal, yet it took a minute for me to adjust to his size. I whimpered and he grabbed my chin for a deep kiss. He tugged my lip with his teeth. The muscles in his back were tense and I traced them with my fingertips. Slowly, he started to move and I was white hot with pleasure. I pulled his face away from his hair.

“Can I ride you?” I asked, grinding my hips to meet his.

Geralt flipped us over and I positioned myself in the way that felt the best.

With my nails, I traced patterns over his stomach as I pushed myself up and down again. His groans and my higher moans filled the air. His hands on my hips helped me keep a good pace.

“God- I love how you feel inside me.”

I couldn’t stop a gasp as he moved a hand from my hip to my stomach. He pressed down and it intensified the sensations inside. As if he could feel his cock inside me. I increased the pace and threw my head back at the feeling. Such a strong feeling. To have him fill me, to be touched by his strong hands.

“You look so beautiful.” Geralt grunted. I leaned down to kiss him, rolling my hips in more fluid motions. “I won’t last too long.”

“Then don’t. Just- touch me.” I moaned out. One of his hands was in my hair, keeping my close. Tingles from the roots of my hair traveled straight to my lower belly. The other hand was still on my belly, he used his thumb to circle my clit. That was amazing. I cried as I came from that, shaking and weak in the knees. He rode it out for me, holding my hips up to thrust into me himself. I kissed him again, breathlessly and moaning. He panted and groaned loudly as he finished with strong, final thrusts. I eased myself back on his cock and felt both our muscles pulsate. As I always do after sex, I pressed my hand to his chest and felt his rapid heart rate. My forehead felt sweaty, slowly my pulse came back to a normal rate.

His cock slipped out, always a strange feeling, and I leaned down to kiss him again, interlocking our hands in between our tired, spent bodies. He was still catching his breath.

“You can certainly come visit again.” I grinned.

“I just might.” He replied with an equally cheesy grin.


	3. Oxenfurt, King Radovid pt 2: a chess match with no victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear fellow writer Salaka-chan mentioned a continuation of this pairing and the ideas came smoothly. Thank you Salaka-chan. 
> 
> Wordcount: 2424

King Radovid - a chess match with no victors

The morning after wasn’t anything to write home about. I woke up when the dew still laid against the window. King Radovid slept next to me, he looked younger like that. Quietly, I climbed out of bed and gathered my clothes. I am not under any illusion as to what last night was or meant. It’s best to get out of here before the servants see me – to avoid the gossip. I looked at Radovid, asleep, as I dressed. He’s a fine man, for sure, but – Mistress to a king? Eve, what were you thinking?!

“Eve.” My brother greeted me, standing in the doorway of our home with his arms crossed. “Do I need to write father about more problems you’ve caused for yourself?”

His tone was strict, but I know him long enough to know he isn’t mad, not really.

“No need. I had a good night. Sorry to make you worry, I couldn’t leave any earlier.”

He laughs. “I see, I see, just warn me next time, okay?”

It did not take long for things to return to normal and I did my best to ban any thoughts of King Radovid, and our night of passion, from my mind. It was Monday, more than a week after that night (I was disappointed I still kept count), that a pair of guardsmen came into Maliq’s establishment. I was serving food, Maliq was behind the counter. They approached Maliq and asked for me. A startled Maliq pointed to me.

“What’s up? Need something?” I asked before they could speak.

“The king said he wants to speak to you.” One said, in a hushed tone.

“Better come with us.” Said the other one. With a nod from Maliq, I set down the last platter of food and wiped my hands on my dirty apron. What does the king want this time? More chess, or a continuation of our affair?

King Radovid was waiting for me in the same room in which we met. He had his back turned to me. The chessboard was still on the same table, pieces littered around it.

“Your Grace.” I greeted. He turned around and I curtsied, as I should. He motioned for me to come closer, so I did. The table was still in between us, he did not sit down so neither did I.

He used a long silence to look me up and down, scrutinising me. I did my best to keep my chin up and face him, to not cower beneath his gaze.

“I had an interesting conversation with your father a few days ago. He told me of-“ he turned around and walked to the cabinet that had several glasses and bottles on it. “a certain situation with a rich merchant, here in Oxenfurt.”

Immediately I scoffed. It was clear what he meant. That merchant caused me – and my father – plethora of trouble a few years back. “Him.” I said with disdain.

He sent me a curious glance and poured himself a glass of water from a carafe and walked back over to me. “Your father did not wish to go into detail, but he was afraid history would repeat itself. Is there something I should know?”

I frowned as I did not understand his question. “Why would that situation concern you? Did he tell you how it ended?”

“Your father made sure he never took your name into his mouth again.” King Radovid responded, his tone as neutral as if we were exchanging pleasantries.

I grit my teeth as I recalled the details of the situation and the merchant himself. “I still do not understand why you think this is significant. It happened years ago.”

The King came closer, I turned to face him as he walked around the table. “Your habit of causing trouble – it seems I have also fallen for it.” His face was cold as he said it, examining each tiny movement I made closely.

I stopped myself from laughing out loud and raised my eyebrows in surprise. “Most certainly not, Your Grace. It seems this is a misunderstanding. What exactly did my father tell you?”

He reached past me to set the glass on the table and I backed away to give him space. With my butt against the wooden table, he was too close for comfort. His golden eyes held none of the warmth that endeared me so much before.

King Radovid stayed silent. Instead he just stared. It was intimidating, but that was, of course, his intention. So I took a good deep breath and calmed my heartrate down, before I spoke.

“The merchant called me to him one night, and he made me a proposition. I understand it may sound familiar, but I refused. The merchant didn’t…” I searched for the right word. “take too well to that, and I ran out after a slight struggle.”

My palms stung from digging my nails in them too deeply. This never fails to make me shake with anger. The King nodded, expecting me to finish the retelling.

“On the way out, I ran into his wife – who was very distraught. She blamed me and solely me, not wanting to hear any other explanation.”

“And this is when your father stepped in, to stop any gossip from spreading, I assume?” he interrupted me. I flinched at his tone, as it held no gentleness, no playfulness. I didn’t like being reminded of my dependence on my father and his success or good standing. However, I have always been grateful.

“Yes.”

“Is this the truth?”

“Yes. You can ask my father again, if you want to verify. Maliq and my brother are also aware of the actual events.”

He hummed and finally tore his eyes away from me. He walked around the table and sat down, gestured for me to do the same. I did.

“You must understand I do not take kindly to being deceived. Caution is in order at all times for a king.” He said. One by one, he set the chess pieces back to their original position. I took the hint and followed.

“Of course, Your Grace.” I said. What am I still doing here if he distrusts me? There was word of Radovid’s paranoia at the tavern – I’d be silly not to perk my ears sometimes.

“Despite the situation we discussed earlier, your father speaks of you fondly.” The King continued. “And it seems there is just something about you, dear Eve…”

By accident, I dropped the pawn I was holding. It clattered against the board, before I righted it. What is he saying? I looked at him. He chuckled deeply at the surprise showing on my face. The warmth was back in his eyes. With his smile and the accompanying crow’s feet that softened his face.

“I do not know what to say, Your Grace.”

His smile widened, his eyes trailed over me, slowly, lazily. He reached out and trailed his fingers up the inside of my arm, stopping at the sensitive skin at the inside of my elbow. Goosebumps formed and I supressed a shiver.

“He assured me you were on your best behaviour ever since that incident.” He meant my father. I caught him glancing at my lips and the corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly when he met my eyes. “Well, are you?”

His playful tone and the way his fingers were dragging along my skin made my insides tickle. I pressed my legs together underneath the table. There are two possibilities here, and I will have to guess which one he wants to hear.

“I am, my king,” I said with a definitive gesture, “I have caused very little trouble since that day.”

King Radovid hmm’ed appreciatively. His fingers curled themselves in my palm, are we holding hands? This night will just not give me a break. My heart is beating loudly in my ears.

He leaned in and rested his chin on his knuckle, an amused glint in his golden eyes. “Oh, dear Eve, you are more trouble than you are worth.”

“I suppose I cannot help that.”

He stood up abruptly. “I suppose it is time to retire for the night. We will decide a winner for our chess match another day.”

When he did not send for me after a week, I did my best to forget about it once again. My brother, Isaak, was still not aware of the nature of that night – at least he’d forgotten – nor was father. Father was on to something at least, which he proved when he came home for a week. We were all happy to have him back.

“So, King Radovid asked me about you.”

I feigned surprise. “Oh, what did he say?”

Father shot me his teasing grin. “How much of a troublesome daughter I have.”

I laughed. “I can imagine. We had a bit of an… interesting conversation in which I brought you up – whether you were safe.”

He smiled and patted my shoulder. “I understand. He can be a cunning man sometimes, but he likes things to be told as they are. He respected that you were brave enough to ask.”

Did he really say that? “Thanks for saying that, father, that is flattering to hear.”

Another day, father brought King Radovid up again.

“Eve, did you know that the king is unwedded?” he asked, casually during dinner. Isaak stared at me from across the table.

“I should sure hope so.” I mumbled, before mentally slapping myself. “I mean, yeah, I heard.”

Father and Isaak exchanged a look. The subject was not pursued, but both know me well enough to have their suspicions.

Father left again to rejoin his men at the front lines. The visit had a bittersweet edge, as I always missed him terribly after he left.

There had been a success in the war, some town had been won over with barely any causualities on Radovid’s side and soldiers came to Maliq’s tavern to celebrate. The mood was great, tongues were loose and voices were raised. Their song was to be heard from across the street, surely. Me and Emy were grinning to each other as we handed out Redanian lagers and Kaedweni stouts. Charlotte had just been called in to accommodate the extra customers and hurriedly tied her apron. She was one of the favourites of the soldier folk – for her long, brown hair and cheerful nature. Some soldiers noticed her and persuaded her for a dance.

“Come celebrate with us!” one yelled. Tables were already shoved to the side, men gripped each others shoulders.

She sent a look to Maliq, he nodded. In a quiet enough voice he said:“Only if you want to. That goes for any of you.” he gestured to us with a wink.

Charlotte didn’t waste another moment to kick off her shoes and join in with the men, singing and dancing.

I set down a few more stouts before a young soldier hooked his arm in mine. I laughed as we twirled, others clapping, yelling, spilling drinks.

A familiar figure in an eye-catching red tunic entered the tavern. My heart skipped a beat. This was unexpected. Soldiers cheered at the sight of their king, in their favourite tavern – what a sight. I messed up some steps and came close to tripping. Maybe it’s better if I stop? What will the king think? Immediately I reprimanded myself for thinking of him, as if there was anything between us.

With a smile I turned to the soldier, still following along with the dance. “I’ll get back to my duties now.” and let go of his arm. He nodded, still cheerful, and grabbed the shoulder of a fellow soldier. Good.

The king had sat down on a table close to the counter. I made my way over, wiping my sweaty hands on my apron. Emy was also somewhere, out of sight, probably dancing or hearing wild heroic tales from a soldier in a corner. People always like to talk to her and tell her all sorts of things.

“Is there anything I can get you, Your Grace?” I asked, stepping around a puddle of spilled beer and moving behind the counter.

He stood up and followed me to stand in front of the counter, leaning on it to speak clearer in all the noise. “Is there anymore spiced one left?”

I nodded. “There is some in the back, just a moment.”

With sure steps and a strange feeling in my gut, I stepped out. The wooden door didn’t fall behind me as it should and I turned around to close it properly. Instead, I came face to face with king Radovid.

“Your Grace,” I started, but he interrupted me. The door clicked shut and it was a relief to be away from the clatter and noise. The back room is not a small room, but so full of crates, chests and barrels that it was crowded with even the two of us inside.

“Eve. You certainly appeared to have fun.” his tone was neutral, but there was an edge underneath it.

“I hope you also enjoy your victory, as much as your men are.” I backed away into some shelves.

“Hmm, it could be better.” he said, tapping his chin in thought. His golden eyes were those of an animal laying in wait.

“Yes.” I said, curtly, turning around. “Spiced wine.”

In an attempt to lessen the awkwardness of the king’s silence, I checked the bottles on the shelf in front of me, shuffling them around aimlessly.

His dark chuckle sounded right behind me. “No need to be nervous around me, Eve. Or is there something you’re hiding from me?”

I froze. His chest pressed against my back and his hot breath tickled my hair. “Of course not, Your Grace.”

“Good. I’ve made the decision,” he nipped the shell of my ear softly, I stifled a yelp, “that I want you again.”

Oh, his arrogance. But also, the jump that my stomach made at his words.

“Come to the same place when you have your answer. I look forward to sharing more nights with you, my dearest Eve.” He pressed a kiss on top of my head. I spotted a bottle of spiced wine at the back of the shelf, as I reached for it the door opened and closed – with its temporary swell of noise from the tavern.

It took me more than five minutes to calm down my heart before going back to work. The King's proposition hung heavily around me, yet I knew clearly; I would visit him again.


	4. Leipzig, Gaunter O'Dimm: Evil transcends time and place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something different: how I imagine O'Dimm in a modern, 21-century setting. As a city I put Leipzig , but it could easily be Dresden or Prague or any other medium sized city with a campus and a (partial) pre-WWII city centre.   
> Content warning for drinking alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to let me know what you thought.
> 
> I'm just getting back in to writing and I hope to become better and better with each piece I write. So; any opinions welcome. 
> 
> ! Content warning for drinking alcohol.

College was not too kind to me that week. The end of the first semester is always the hardest, no days off, no respite, only deadlines and work. Thursday, noon, a text came in while I was messing on my phone during the lecture.

\- You free tonight?

It was Simon. Friend of a friend, we were flirty during the Monday night campus drinks. He said he never had a goth girl before and was genuinely interested in the music I listened to. I slouched and typed a response.

\- Depends on what you have in mind.

\- I'm going out w some friends. Wanna join?

I thought about it. Sure. Yeah. Why not? And so I replied.

The city centre was buzzing. It was chilly at night, but the energy was good. People were on the terraces, drinking, laughing, messing around. The venue was a bar in a basement. A young woman at the entrance asked for a donation and for the two euros I donated, I got a stamp on my hand and The city had many narrow buildings that had their own narrow, creaking stairs. I went down, then ordered a pepsi cola. Ive been here before. There were many people inside already even though there's no concert scheduled for tonight. Posters lined the walls, of bands, some announcing concerts from years ago. The poster on the door next to the bar said 'NO means NO', the one next to it said 'we do NOT tolerate homophobia, sexism, transphobia or bullying', and in fine print: 'tell the people behind the bar if you feel unsafe'. The floor was sticky with stale beer. In one corner were a set of old fake leather couches and old fashioned chairs, for those who preferred not to dance.

"There you are!" called Simon. "We were looking for you. Meet Bo and Avi."

I reached to shake their hands, but Bo grabbed me by the shoulders to kiss me once on each cheek. The kind of kisses my elderly aunt gives me.

"Oh, hi, nice to meet you. Are you French?" I stumbled awkwardly.

He grinned. "Belgian." Then slung his arm around Avi again, who just waved at me.

Simon leaned in to hug me. His two friends trailed off back to the dancefloor. "Nice to see you. How's your day?"

"Yeah, fine, you?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile. You look great."

"Thanks." I said, taking a sip of cola. Simon wore a black tank top, I could see his nipple piercings through it. His hair looked dirty, he was probably going for a Kurt Cobain-look.

"I'm glad you came. But let's dance."

The music was easy to dance to. Sometimes a slower song in between, sometimes raging fast punk songs that gave us so much energy to jump up and down. The lights danced on us and around us, causing us to reach out, mesmerised. Of course I noted how he came closer and closer, touching my arm, my hip, my shoulder. It's the game I enjoy, the tension, not him. So I kept smiling, pulling away, making pirouettes, involving his friends – who were only interested in each other. Eventually he got another beer, and I went up to the bathroom, partly to take a break.

There was another girl in front of me for the line. She complimented my lipstick, asked me what brand it was.

"Wanna borrow it?" I asked, taking the bullet lipstick out my skirt pocket. "You're so beautiful, I love your hair."

"Thanks." Her smile delighted me more than Simon downstairs did.

Downstairs I couldn't find Simon, until Avi pointed to the couches in the corner. There he was, making out passionately with the woman who just borrowed my lipstick.

With a sigh I sank into a barstool.

"What a night, huh?" asked a man next to me. I turned to face him.

"What a night?" I responded, unsure of what to say. He looked very average, a slight stubble, an eastern European facial structure, shaved head. Black gloves partially covered his fingers.

"Oh, I just saw you with your friend, and now he's... well." There was a hint of amusement, of something hidden in his voice.

I shrugged and leaned over the bar to get the barman's attention. "I don't mind much, but he was a good dancer."

"What's your drink of choice?" he asked, his gaze made my heart skip a beat. "Red wine is my guess."

Amused, I nodded. "You'd be right."

He ordered the drink after calling over the barman. I watched closely as he poured it and set it down for me. He ordered a beer for himself.

"Thanks." I said. We said our cheers and took a sip. As per custom, we held eye contact as we drank, which was as awkward as it was thrilling. "What or who did you come here for?"

He shrugged with a charming smile. "The atmosphere, the company... In fact," he paused and leaned forward with a secretive smile, "I'm here to fulfil wishes and desires. Right now I'm waiting on someone that owes me something."

"Wishes and desires?" I cocked my eyebrow. "Are you an escort?"

He laughed a loud, heartfelt laugh. "No, no, not at all. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Gaunter O'Dimm."

"Oh dear. " I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Well, nice to meet you." We shook hands. His hands were firm and warm. "I'm Pandora."

"But you didn't come here to talk. Do you want to dance? I could be your stand-in partner, if you wish?" the glint in his eye was alluring. With drinks in hand, we moved to the centre of the room.

The light was dimmer there, to let the colourful speckled lights appear more magical. And it did. Gaunter was good at it and it was so fun to dance with him. His playful grin was infectious and the wine helped take the edge off. I was unable to tear my eyes away from him as he moved His face appeared to shift with each flash of coloured lighting, to his broad shoulders and the curve of his collar bone that peeked out from his tan t-shirt. After I took my glass back to the bar, he pulled me back to him by my hips, then letting go immediately after. I threw my head back, hands up and closed my eyes in pure enjoyment of the music. I could feel my cheeks from how much I'd been laughing. As with Simon, I enjoyed the push and pull of dancing, flirting, the tension. And the tension... Each time he reached toward me, only to barely touch me, made me mad.

The music slowed down, dancing changed. He took my hand, pulled me closer, then twirled me around with a sensual grin. I pushed my hair over one shoulder, showing my neck, catching him looking. When his eyes boldly met mine, I knew I wanted him. He smelled sweet, like honey, and like beer. My hands on his biceps, he in turn guided my hips as they swayed along with his. Closer, closer, my arms around his neck, I touched the back of his head, feeling the soft stubble behind his ears. The way he looked at me, from lips to eyes, playful smile tugging at his lips. Then I kissed him. He opened his lips greedily and tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth. Gaunter's hand on the back of my neck forced the kiss to deepen. Amazing. The kiss stole the air out of my lungs. Soon we were panting, still hungrily nipping at ears, necks, lips as our bodies moved against one another. I sighed contentedly as he sucked on that spot behind my ear.

With a hand on his throat, I pushed him away.

"I'm going up to get some air." I said, voice unsteady, but smiling. My head was spinning. "You can come with, if you want."

Outside was immediately better. It was cold. We wandered the streets in silence for a bit. My neck was still tingling. Absentmindedly I pressed my hand to it.

"I expected my night to be much more boring," said Gaunter, eying me from the side.

"Yeah? I'm glad you had fun."

His eyes glowed in the light of the orange streetlamps. With a swift movement he pulled me in for another kiss. Shorter, it was an affirmation of what we shared just moments before. And a promise of what was to come. I leaned against his chest, feeling his pulse with my fingers underneath his ear. His warm smell was even more alluring in the cold night.

Without leaning back, I said: "I do have to go now. I had fun dancing with you. You're an incredible kisser."

He chuckled. I leaned back to look at his face. "But the night's just begun." He brushed stray hairs from my face as he held my stare.

I shook my head. "There's something to be learned from Cinderella. Better to leave early and be remembered fondly, than to not be remembered at all."

With a last, lingering kiss, I left. Words replayed in my mind: 'Till we meet again', although I was not sure he actually said them.

Even in bed I could still feelthe touch of his hands and lips on my skin.


	5. Temple of Lilvani, Gaunter O'Dimm. After the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little darker, so be warned.

After the end

"Whew, that was one hell of a climb." I said as I brushed my sandy hands off on my skirt. Geralt walked ahead on the path, looking over the edge of the cliff. We had just climbed through the cave on our way to the Temple of Lilvani.

We stepped on the open square.

"Wow," I breathed. "If the ruins are already this incredible, I wonder what it looked like back then."

"Yeah, sure is big." Geralt said, sitting down on a flat piece of stone. "And now we wait."

Olgierd took his time in arriving. The moon was large and high in the sky, bathing us in her cold, silver light.

"Strange choice of locale. Guessing there's a reason for it?" There Olgierd was at last, and he asked as we stared up at him.

"Wasn't me who choose it," said Geralt.

"Assumed so. But I believe you have a something for me."

The two walked closer. Geralt gave Olgierd the rose and they shared words about Iris and the mess they were in. It felt private for me, so I stayed at a respectable distance. I may have visited the wedding with Geralt and Shani where I met Vlodomir, I hadn't been with him on his other assignments.

Suddenly Olgierd exclaimed, grunting in pain: "What is this? I feel as though a hot iron's pierced my heart."

A figure descended from the sky, seemingly walking on nothing. Feeling danger emanating from all sides, I clutched onto Geralt's arm.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," said the figure, and as he reached the ground, I recognized him immediately. "So glad everyone could make it. How do you feel Von Everec? A little... less troubled, lighter on the heart?"

"Y-you." I stammered, remembering how we met roughly a week ago.

"And nice to see you too, Annelise. Geralt didn't mention he'd bring such lovely company. But on to the matter at hand." Gaunter's gaze was intense, before he turned it to Olgierd. Geralt sent me a confused look. I only shook my head. I had no idea I already met the man they were talking about all this time, as we hadn't exchanged names.

"O'Dimm, what do ye want?"

"What do you mean, what? Your soul." His voice had a malicious hint that felt like a cold hand clamping around my chest.

"The pact states you can take it only once you've fulfilled three wishes and-" Olgierd was cut off.

"And we stand together on the moon." Gaunter sent a smug look my way, before magically swiping away the sand on the ground – revealing a mosaic moon. "Well, what do you know."

Geralt can't stay witness to this, I though, panicked. Olgierd's confusion cut through me.

"What-? No. We- we had a pact." He stammered. "The moon is there- there!"

My heart raced as Gaunter conjured up a contract. Things Shani and Geralt mentioned in passing made more and more sense, things I hadn't thought much of before. Such as being careful what you wish for.

"I gave you what you wished for. Here, on the moon, our contract you fulfil."

"You cheated me."

"I never cheat."

I grabbed Geralts arm once again, just as he stepped forward. My heart was beating out of my chest. "We have to-"

"Wait-" Geralt held up his hand to stop Gaunter. I sighed in relief.

"Do not interfere, witche,." he warned, his voice dark.

"Grant my wish and release him."

Feeling like I had to put in equal support, I spoke as well: "Mine too." Immediately after regret hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know Olgierd that well, and from what I heard Gaunter is a very, very dangerous man.

Geralt turned back and gave me a crushing disappointed head-shake. "Stay out of this."

"Let her speak. You wish to give your souls for his?" Gaunter appeared amused, albeit a little annoyed. My stomach felt uneasy.

"No," said Geralt curtly, sending another angry glare to me. "But we can play for them. If I lose, you take ours and Olgierd's, but if I win, you release us."

"What do you propose we play? Gwent?"

My hands were shaking so bad, I wouldn't even be able to hold the cards.

"Maybe we can bet... on a challenge. You've seen me accomplish the impossible."

"Hmm... very well. But we shall do this my way." said Gaunter, the amusement in his voice only increased the fear gripping me.

With the snap of his fingers, Geralt and I woke up in a ghastly world. Everything was dark and devoid of colour. Trees stretched their branches to grasp us overhead.

Gaunter's disembodied voice explained the riddle. "What am I? Make sure to find me before time runs out." He laughed.

"Better get to it then," said Geralt.

"I really made a big mistake, didn't I?" I asked, hanging my face in shame.

"Yeah, well, not much to be done now. Pull yourself together."

I nodded, more determined. And so we set off. Geralt held back his speed a little for me, but as spectres appeared his speed was an advantage. While he fought a particularly daunting one, I saw a glimmer in a ruined structure just past it.

While making sure the shadow was preoccupied, I hopped over the fence. Jumping over the hole in the path and came eye to eye with a shining sword in a stone. With some effort, I wrestled it free. Behind me, the creature fell and I handed the sword to Geralt.

"Thanks, not bad."

I was glad to feel useful.

We sprinted past two archaic statues, illuminated in red. Two large, rock-throwing spectres awaited.

"Oh, awful! You're doing terribly. Remember, you can always give up." Gaunter taunted us. The red glow from the windows of the house made everything look more eery. Maybe Gaunter was right, maybe we'll lose. No, keep it together.

I ducked against one of the stones and threw one off of the ground at one of them. So far we hadn't found anything that fit the riddle precisely. To avoid getting myself killed, I jogged up the stairs of what appeared to be a house. Knowing the world we're in, there's more to it than that. There's a certain beauty to it, although I pushed that thought back to where it came from.

Again, Gaunter's voice, both close and far, spoke. "As I see it, you will never find me. Never."

"Geralt, in here!" I called as I saw a large mirror at the end of a long corridor. Mirror, master mirror, it is what he is, or rather- what he calls himself.

Just before we could reach the mirror, the floor fell away beneath our feet. A tiled courtyard stretched before us, winding stairs on both sides, empty fountains on either side. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted another mirror. We made way for it, only for it to crash right before we reached it.

"This is frustrating." I commented.

"Frustrated? Feel like giving up yet, dear Annelise?"

We made way for another mirror, glowing red.

"You know, I've been thinking about you, since we met." Gaunter's voice drawled, sounding even deeper, hoarser. Alluring.

Geralt and I walked to the middle of the square, looking for mirrors, or something else, anything.

"And I happen to know, you've been thinking of me too..."

Despite the circumstances, I blushed. Geralt sent me a look.

"Where did you two meet anyway?" he asked as we walked to the left side of the building to look there.

I groaned. "We met at a tavern sometime after the wedding. We had dinner and a few drinks together and-"

"A kiss." Finished Gaunter with laughter. My stomach flipped. Embarrassment?

Geralt raised his brow.

"I had no idea." I shrugged. "There are more important things now."

We reached another mirror, which also smashed.

"Why don't we split up?" I said. "I'll check inside, you take the other side?"

"Good idea."

The building resembled a palace, but seemed to crumble under my weight at times. Railings of stairs had fallen away, one path was even caved in completely. Does this place have history? How old could it be? I half-expected this realm to be permanently unchanged, but that seemed untrue. I spotted another mirror on a balcony. It shattered loudly and I ran down the steps to where Geralt went.

Before I could reach him, he reached down in a filled basin of water, before he disappeared. Gone. Just vanished. Confused I looked around, then spotted Gaunter sitting on the railing of the stairs opposite of the square. He beckoned me closer.

"Where's Geralt?" I asked, irritated.

"Oh, he solved the riddle. He's back in your realm, safe and sound. As for you... well, you failed."

"I failed? But how-" My heart sank in my chest.

He smiled and stepped down the stairs. "Actually, I'm glad Geralt is the one who solved my riddle."

"But if we weren't able to do it together, then why not give each of us our own riddle?"

"We agreed to do this on my terms, correct?" Slowly he paced in front of me, his fingers steepled together. Such a big mistake.

I closed my eyes as the reality of my fate sank deeper, like a rock in my stomach. "Will you give me a second riddle? Or is this the part where I beg you not to take my soul?" I asked, opening my eyes again. He stood right in front of me. With his index finger he pushed my chin up so I would look him in the eye.

"Need not despair, Annelise. You see, it was true what I said: I have been thinking of you. Truthfully, I rather enjoyed that evening. It was such a marvelous coincidence you showed up along with your friend- and you so kindly offered your soul to me..."

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

I could feel a hand caressing my hair, pushing it behind my shoulder. "And what is that supposed to mean? What do you want me to do?"

"Oh, nothing special." He continued, then appeared again, on my side, even closer, touching. "It wouldn't be so bad if you were to stay here." He pressed a kiss on my temple. His warm touch felt... pleasant. I clutched my hand in his tunic. "We could get to know each other a little better."

He stepped away and I turned around to follow him. The manor was restored to its earlier glory, no crumbled railings, all floors and ceilings intact. It was beautiful in the way it resembled decorative elven architecture.

Gaunter led me inside, and although I was hesitant, I felt a strange pull to him. The inside seemed like a still image, like a picture and not a place that was lived-in.

"I trust you find the place to your liking, then I will take my leave now. There are some things I need to get done." He lifted my hand and kissed it. I could feel it tingle after he stepped away. "We shall see one another soon. Say my name when you miss me, dear Annelise."


End file.
